


I Never Want To Let You Go

by ChristopherIAmToBe, TotallySamanthaToBe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Peter Quill is In Love, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers is an asshole, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Done With Steve's Bullshit, Tony is done with all his shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopherIAmToBe/pseuds/ChristopherIAmToBe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySamanthaToBe/pseuds/TotallySamanthaToBe
Summary: Tony has a party to celebrate the defeat of Thanos and Steve decides to be a bitch. He decides he's 100% fucking done with Steve's shit and fucks off to space with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thing is, Peter might have feelings for Tony and the genius brought Bruce and Rhodey with him.Peter makes a move on Tony, which puts Rhodey and Bruce in Ultra-Protective mode, so now he has to prove he's worthy of Tony's love.A battle then leaves them separated from the rest of their friends on an unknown planet. Turns out some alone time may be just what they needed.





	1. Chapter 1 - Fucking Off To Space

 

Tony sighed, going into a room that wasn't so crowded. He shouldn't have invited all the super heroes to a party. It was really messing with his anxiety. 

 

He grabbed a glass from the bar and poured himself some water. He gave up drinking a long time ago and he wasn't going to start again anytime soon. He took a sip and looked around, his stomach doing a flip when he saw Steve Douchebag Rogers was headed for him. 

 

He stood, waiting for the inevitable. 

 

"Tony..." He said, looking upset. 

 

"Yes, Steve? What do you need?" Steve glared at him. 

 

"I need you to start working on our weapons. Clint needs at least 10 new types of arrows and Natasha needs her bites upgraded. I want you working on that right now, so go. Got it?" He hissed. Tony felt anger pulsing through him. 

 

"Nope, absolutely not. I'm not doing it. In fact, I'm fucking off to space." Tony answered. 

 

"What?" Steve looked confused as Tony walked away. The genius thought of earlier. 

 

\----------

 

_"Hey." Peter said. Tony looked up from his paperwork._

 

_"Hey..." He said, smiling at the other man. Peter turned a little red in the cheeks._

 

_"I wanted to ask you something... It's pretty important." Peter said quietly. Tony nodded, standing up and giving the larger man his full attention._

 

_"Yes?" He asked. Peter looked nervous.  
_

 

_"I was wondering, since Earth is kinda shitty to be on right now, if you wanted to come to space with me and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy." Tony stared at him for a moment._

 

_"I need to think about that for a little bit, but the answer is probably yes." Tony replied. Peter looked surprised._

 

_"Yeah, of course! Whatever you need."  The Guardians of the Galaxy leader said excitedly. "So, I'll see you later, right?" Tony nodded._

 

_"Yeah. See you." He said, going back to his paperwork. Peter left, celebrating all the way out, making the genius laugh._

 

_\---------------_

 

Tony hadn't been kidding when he said that the answer was probably yes. What happened with Steve had pushed him over the edge. 

 

He quickly found Bruce and Rhodey and took them aside. 

 

"Hey, I'm fucking off to space and you're both coming with me." Tony said. Both men nodded. 

 

"As long as that's fine with Peter." Bruce said. 

 

"It's fine with me." Peter said from behind them, making Tony jump. 

 

"You scared the shit out of me." He said, holding a hand over his heart. Peter's cocky smile was comforting. 

 

"Oops. Anyways, we're about to leave anyway. So... Get what you need and let's go!" He said, laughing. 

 

Within 15 minutes, they were on Peter's ship and leaving the Earth's atmosphere. Tony felt panic settling in until Peter put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"It's beautiful, right?" He asked, a kind smile on his face. Tony looked at the stars all around and felt his fears melting away. He nodded. 

 

"Yeah. It's great." He said, smiling back at Peter. He felt happy for the the first time in a long while. Contentment. It was nice. Peter was pretty nice, too. 

 

"Here's to new beginnings." Peter said, clapping him on the back. Tony laughed. 

 

"Hopefully it's a good one." He said, doing the same. 

 

"It will be." Peter said confidently. Tony believed him. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Make Your Move (Except Don't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter attempts flirting with Tony. Rhodey and Bruce don't like it. They really don't like it when Peter makes a move on him.

 

Tony woke up, and for a moment, didn't know where he was. The events of the night before came flooding back to him and he couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, someone jumped on top of him, making him yelp. 

 

"What the fuck?!" He yelled. Hearing Bruce's giggling made him roll his eyes. "Seriously, Bruce?" 

 

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." The other genius said, supplying an innocent smile. "Peter wants you to get up, anyway. Breakfast." Tony mumbled something about 'asshole friends' who wouldn't let him sleep, making Bruce giggle again. He knew Tony wasn't actually mad at him. 

 

\--------------

 

When Tony was dressed, he came into the makeshift living room in Peter's ship and Peter put a plate in front of him, clearly aware that he didn't like being handed things. The "food" on the plate looked weird and it was green but Tony had never been one to waste food. It was surprisingly good, despite the disgusting looks it had. Peter smiled at him. 

 

"Hey, Tony." He said softly. 

 

"Hey, Peter." The genius replied. 

 

"I must be dead because you're an angel." Peter whispered in Tony's ear. Tony held his blush at bay, quirking an eyebrow. Was Peter trying to flirt with him? When Peter didn't get any form of reaction he wanted, he tried again. "So have I ever told you that you're the sexiest person I've ever known?" This time, Tony did blush but he also laughed. Peter felt something close to relief. 

 

"Well, no. You haven't said anything like that until now. Nice to know you think so, too." The genius said, winking at him. Peter chuckled a little at his response, that cocky smirk reappearing on the Star Lord's face. Peter was about to make a move when Bruce cleared his throat. 

 

"Hey, Tony. I need your help for a minute." He said, grabbing his fellow genius by the wrist and dragging him away, leaving a surprised and aggravated Peter Quill behind them. Rhodey had pointed out the man's flirting to Bruce and neither of them liked it. Tony didn't need another heart break or a head ache.* 

 

"What did you need my help with, Brucie Bear?" Tony asked, genuinely curious as to what was so important that the physicist needed to pull him away. Bruce looked confused for a moment. 

 

"I don't actually remember... I think I wanted you to help me with some experiments. We also need to call Earth every now and then. We don't need an angry Pepper, Spider Child, or Harley Keener." Tony paled at the thought of any of those. Pepper would find some way to get to space and strangle him. He would have to video call for board meetings or something stupid and boring like that. 

 

' _Fuck! I really didn't think this whole thing through... Too late to back out now, though._ ' Tony shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Bruce stared at him expectantly. 

 

"Well I think it will be pretty easy to get a connection to Earth. We just need a signal that's powerful enough to reach it from anywhere in all the galaxies and exclusive enough that only the people we're calling can get it. Do you think that Rocket will help us?" Bruce shrugged. 

 

"Yeah, I'll help you losers. You guys will owe me." The fur ball said from behind the two. 

 

\------------

 

It took two hours to get the signal just right and 10 minutes to figure out who to call first. They all voted on Pepper. 

 

When she picked up, she seemed furious. 

 

"What the hell, Tony?! Where are you right now?" She yelled. 

 

"I'm in space with the Guardians of the Galaxy..." He said quietly. Pepper looked even more pissed off. 

 

"And why the hell are you in space?" She asked, her voice a dangerous tone. 

 

"Because Steve Asshole Rogers decided he wanted to treat me like shit not even a few hours after we beat Thanos. I brought everyone to the compound for a party and he cornered me and tried to put me to work. He was being a dick and the aliens I'm with are a lot nicer than most people on Earth. I brought Rhodey and Bruce with me, by the way." Pepper sighed. 

 

"Promise you'll come back every now and then. You better be prepared to call a lot of people all the time." She seemed less angry now. Tony agreed with her.

 

"Thanks, Pep. I'll have to call back another time because there's other people I gotta talk to." 

 

\-----------

 

Tony finished calling all the people he needed to call around lunch time. He went into the common room, as he was going to now call it, and was greeted with Peter. 

 

"Hey." He said quietly. Peter was pleased that none of Tony's friends were around. He was also equally pleased that none of his team was here. 

 

"Hey." Tony replied. 

 

"Everyone else already ate." He said quietly, putting a plate down again. 

 

"How the hell do you even make food here?" Tony asked, not paying attention to what he was eating. 

 

"Well... We buy it in these little cubes that store it until we're ready to eat I guess. Sometimes we use that room that is kind of a kitchen. The stuff in there needs fixing for sure." Tony hummed, lost in thought. Peter saw that some of the green goop was stuck on the corner of Tony's mouth. He took a deep breath and decided to go for his chance. He leaned forward and kissed Tony gently. The genius's eyes widened and he froze for a moment, shocked and unsure what to do. 

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Peter pulled away quickly, looking to see Rhodey and Bruce standing above them. He barely dodged the ex-soldier's fist, scrambling to get away from the two angry men. 

 

"Hey! Calm down." Tony said. 

 

"Who do you think you are?" Rhodey hissed, pointing at Peter, who raised his hands in mock innocence.

 

"I'm Peter Quill, otherwise known as Star Lord." He said, smirking. 

 

"Tony, are you okay?" Bruce asked, starting to turn green. Tony nodded. 

 

"Guys, it's not a big deal. I'm fine." He tried to calm his two friends and it seemed to work, if only slightly. 

 

"Stay the fuck away from Tony." Bruce snarled. The three left Peter standing alone. 

 

When they were gone, Peter covered his face with his hands, banging his head against the walls a few times. 

 

"I fucked up... I'm so screwed." He groaned. He might have ruined his chances with Tony. Not only that, but he had thoughts that he may have ruined their friendship. Tony had said it wasn't such a big deal but now he had to get past the genius's guard dogs. There was no way he could get through both of them. 

 

' _Fuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkk!_ ''

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think... I don't know if it's any good. Kudos help and comments are even better. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you! 
> 
> ~Christopher


	3. Chapter 3 - Protective Mode Activated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Rhodey think they're protecting Tony. Tony just wants them to stop.

 

It had been three days since the incident with Peter. Tony wished he wasn't so surprised that the Star Lord had kissed him. 

 

He couldn't go anywhere on the ship without Bruce or Rhodey glued to his side. It was getting irritating. 

 

"We're just trying to protect you!" Rhodey said. 

 

"You both are being over the top mother hens. It was just an innocent kiss, okay? There's nothing wrong with that." The genius growled, frustrated. 

 

"Tony, we remember the last time. You don't need another heartbreak or a headache." Bruce said, hugging his friend. Tony sighed. 

 

"Alright, can you just tone it down? I don't need you two watching me sleep." Both Rhodey and Bruce shook their heads. 

 

"No way in hell are we doing that." Bruce said, smirking. 

 

"Plus, you need someone to keep you warm when you sleep." Rhodey said cheerfully. 

 

\----------------

 

Tony finally got away from the two of them and was hiding in the weapons room. He loved them. Really, he did, but they could drive him insane sometimes. The door opened and he turned, expecting to see Bruce, seeing Peter instead. 

 

"Oh. Hi." He said, looking nervous. 

 

"Hey... I'm hiding from Bruce and Rhodey." Tony whispered. Peter nodded. 

 

"I, uh... Look, what happened the other day, with me kissing you-" Tony cut him off. 

 

"Don't worry about it." 

 

"What?" Peter seemed surprised. 

 

"I said don't worry about it. If you-" Tony never got to finish since Bruce shot into the room. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed. Peter backed away slowly. 

 

"I just found him in here. I've been in here for not even 20 seconds!" He said, frantically. Bruce laughed for a moment, then looked serious. 

 

"Get out." He growled, eyes narrowed. The physicist obviously didn't believe him. 

 

"Okay, yeah. Bye!" Peter ran out of the room, frustrated but also a little scared. He saw the Hulk before and he didn't want the jolly green giant ripping apart his ship. 

 

Tony groaned as Bruce inspected him for any marks or any signs of Peter doing anything he shouldn't have. 

 

"I'm making sure you're okay, Tony. You should be thanking me." Bruce said. The engineer was getting sick of his two babysitters. He stormed out of the weapons room, the physicist following close behind him. 

 

Tony went to his room and tried to close the door but Bruce stopped him. 

 

"No way are you doing that, Tony. You aren't sage on the ship. Not with Peter here." The physicist said, looking very serious. Tony laughed and Rhodey walked in. 

 

"What's going on?" He asked with a smile. His question was ignored. 

 

"You are Rhodey are crazy. I don't need protectors or babysitters or stalkers!" The genius yelled, clearly upset. Hot tears started streaming down his face. "You guys never asked what I wanted... Maybe I like Peter... Neither of you stopped to think that I can take care of myself." Both men felt bad now. 

 

"Hey, it's okay. Look, we'll chill out. We just don't want you getting hurt, okay?" Bruce comforted the smaller man. Tony nodded, drying his eyes. 

 

"Okay." He said softly. Rhodey hugged his best friend. 

 

"Look, Tones... If you like him, that's good. That's great, but Peter needs to prove himself to us." Rhodey said gently. Tony nodded again. 

 

"Okay, whatever. You guys are fine. Just let me take care of myself and I'll tell you if you need to kick Peter's ass." The genius said. Bruce started giggling. The other two men in the room looked at him. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Protective mode deactivated." He said, smirking. Tony started laughing now. 

 

"You know who's ass we all need to beat?" Rhodey asked. 

 

"Who?" 

 

"Captain Steve douchebag Rogers!" Everyone agreed on that. 

 

"I'm going to ask the rest of the Guardians if we can do that sometime next week." Bruce said, walking out. Tony and Rhodey's laughter followed him out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission, their ship is shot down. Peter and Tony get separated from the group.

 

 

Tony made armor for space so he could participate in battles, which the Guardians said was extremely helpful. He and Peter were on the outside of the ship, destroying the escape pods while the Rocket blew up the pirate ship with the Milano. Peter's ship was taking significant damage and they had to jump to the nearest planet. Peter and Tony got stuck on an escape pod that followed the Milano. 

 

They were still high up when the escape pod exploded and started falling towards the ground. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and pushed off of the pod. He fell with his back to the ground, trying to keep the Star Lord safe. Tony closed his eyes, waiting for impact. He didn't dare start up the rockets in his boots in this position. The Milano was going in the opposite direction of them. That wasn't good. 

 

\--------------

 

Tony woke up on the ground, holding Peter tightly. He realized he must have fainted. The genius got up and gently placed Peter on the ground, taking off the suit and storing it in a tiny cube that he got from Gamora. Tony sighed and stroked the Star Lord's hair since it wasn't covered by his mask. Slowly, the larger man woke up. 

 

"Uhhh... What happened?" He asked, taking his mask off. 

 

"You don't remember? We fell from the sky..." Tony said, inspecting him for any injuries, the worst being small scratches. The genius breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

"Oh yeah... Well, that's the last time I'm doing that..." The Star Lord said with a laugh. The smaller man looked around and noticed it was getting dark. 

 

"Hey, we need to get moving and maybe find a place to hide out for the night, however long that may be." Tony said, starting to panic. The pirate on the escape pod was still out there somewhere and they were close, too. 

 

"Yeah, come on. I guess we should try and find a cave or something..." Peter said. He got up, grabbing Tony's wrist and started pulling him through the forest that they were in. 

 

\-----------

 

Eventually they found a cave that was hidden behind a waterfall. Tony felt much safer for the cover it gave them, though he didn't enjoy getting wet. Peter started a fire and laid his shirt and pants out to dry. Tony did the same and Peter wrapped Tony in his jacket. 

 

"You're so hot..." The genius whispered, blushing. Peter grinned at him.

 

"Thanks." He said, looking Tony over. "You're pretty hot, too." Tony laughed at that, cuddling Peter tightly. 

 

"What I was trying to tell you before... I didn't mind the kiss... You just have to convince the mother hens that you have good intentions and that you won't hurt me..." Tony said quietly. 

 

"So I have a chance?" Peter asked excitedly. Tony smirked. 

 

"I don't know, let's find out." The genius pulled the Star Lord into a gentle kiss. 

 

Peter bit Tony's bottom lip gently, causing the smaller man to open his mouth. Peter explored Tony's mouth as the genius moaned softly. Tony fell backwards, lying on the ground while Peter laid on top of him. They kissed like it would be their last. Peter pulled away and started sucking marks onto Tony's neck, making the genius moan louder. Tony pulled the Star Lord closer. 

 

"You definitely have a high chance..." Tony whispered. 

 

"Good..." Peter replied.

 

\---------

 

They woke up from light shining into their eyes. Peter held Tony close and kissed his head. 

 

"Good morning..." He whispered. 

 

"Morning..." Tony mumbled. They got up and got dressed and started walking through the forest, trying to find the Milano. Both men stopped immediately, hearing heavy footsteps. 

 

"You hearing that too?" Peter asked. Tony nodded. An alien with pirates' clothes and tentacles on its face appeared. The thing was huge and it seemed to be quite slow. 

 

"Holy fuck..." Tony whispered. 

 

"Terrans..." It growled. "You destroyed our ship..." Peter shot it at least five times, grabbing Tony's wrist and running as fast as he could away from it. The alien started  **rolling** towards them. It looked like a giant ball. 

 

"Fuck!" Peter yelled, shooting at the pirate behind him. It jumped in front of them its tentacles grabbed Tony, who screamed. Peter wasn't having that. He took a knife out from his belt and cut Tony loose. He plunged the knife into the aliens stomach and pulled down, cutting it open. The pirate screeched and flailed around, falling on the ground and twitching, yellow liquid gushing from the long cut. 

 

"Holy shit..." Tony whispered, untangling himself from the disgusting tentacles. 

 

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, hugging the genius. 

 

"Fine..." Tony whispered, hugging him back. 

 

"Let's find the Milano." Peter said softly. Tony nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Going Back

 

Tony was getting tired. Tired of walking and tired of looking for the Milano. The genius could tell Peter felt the same. 

 

They had already tried to use Tony's Iron Man suit, only to find that one of the boots was malfunctioning. They couldn't fly unless it was fixed and Tony didn't have his tools. 

 

Unfortunately, Peter couldn't fly either. Both men were grounded. 

 

The encounter with the alien before had left them drained and weary. Peter sighed, stopping to hug Tony. 

 

"I was so scared that it was going to hurt you..." Peter whispered. Tony smiled, kissing Peter's cheek. 

 

"Well it didn't because of you." The genius said. Star Lord smiled at that. 

 

"Yeah... Do you want to keep looking or just stay here?" Tony thought for a moment. 

 

"I don't know. I guess just stay here and cuddle for a bit." Peter laughed and sat down on a log, patting the spot next to him. 

 

"Come on then." He said, a signature smirk on his lips. Tony sat on Peter's lap instead, looking up at the taller man with an innocent expression on his face. 

 

"Let's talk. Get to know each other more." Tony suggested. Peter nodded in agreement. 

 

"Okay, me first! I never got to ask your favourite colour and stuff." Tony tried not to laugh. 

 

"It's red. How old are you?" Peter smirked. 

 

"Not telling you." He laughed at Tony's adorable glare. "What was your dad like?" Tony took a sharp breath. 

 

"He was an abusive drunk. Sometimes it would continue when he was sober. I was a disappointment to him because I wasn't his most perfect, greatest creation, Captain America." Tony decided that was all he would say on the matter, looking very unhappy while Peter looked very sad. 

 

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered. 

 

"It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done." 

 

"He had no idea how amazing you are." Peter said, kissing Tony gently. The genius blushed lightly and froze. 

 

"Thank you... Um... It feels like someone is watching us..." The smaller man whispered. 

 

"Let them watch. They're sure going to get a show. I want you to ride me..." Tony blushed harshly and let out a quiet moan. 

 

Peter started sucking marks down the genius's neck, who responded by grinding down on the Star Lord. 

 

"Oh, fuck, Peter... Ah..." The noises Tony made aroused the other man even more as he squeezed the engineer's ass. 

 

"You make the sweetest, most beautiful sounds." Peter whispered. There was a rustling sound nearby, and suddenly, Rocket was standing before them, looking annoyed. 

 

"Okay, I think that's enough. Everyone's worried sick about you horny teenagers, so follow me and hurry up." Both men hurried along to a fully repaired Milano, Bruce and Rhodey tackling Tony when they saw him. 

 

When Tony's two best friends saw the hickeys on the engineer's neck, they grabbed Peter and threatened to rip his spine out and shove it up his ass if he didn't treat Tony right. 

 

Finally, they left the planet after filling everyone in on what happened. They didn't need to go into details on their alone time, since it was obvious, when you looked at Tony, what happened. 

 

"That was the only pirate we didn't get. Now that he's dead, we can accept our reward." Gamora said. 

 

\--------------------

 

It was only a few minutes later that the screen Tony used to call Earth started ringing. 

 

"I'm a dead man..." Tony whispered. He had seven missed calls from Pepper. Bruce accepted the call, thrusting Tony in front of him, not wanting to get screamed at.

 

"Tony, what they hell?! Why have you been ignoring my calls?" Pepper yelled. The genius was shaking. 

 

"Uh... Sorry, Pep. I got stranded alone with Peter. We were separated from the rest of the team for a while." Pepper smirked at that. 

 

"Oh... I'm guessing you two had fun." The CEO had a smug tone in her voice. Tony's blush confirmed her suspicions. 

 

"What were you calling about?" The engineer quickly changed the subject. 

 

"There's a problem and we need you to come back." Pepper was completely serious now. Tony was worried. 

 

"What happened?" The genius asked. Pepper shook her head. 

 

"It's hard to explain, just get here." Tony nodded. 

 

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Pepper hung up and Peter walked in. 

 

"What's up?" The Star Lord asked. Tony sighed and hugged him. 

 

"Pepper says there's a problem and that I need to come back." Peter looked worried. 

 

"Did she give you any details?" Tony shook his head.

 

"We have to go back... Please..." Peter agreed. 

 

"Yeah..." The Star Lord thought for a moment. "ALL IN FAVOUR OF KICKING CAPTAIN DOUCHE BAG'S ASS WHEN WE GET BACK TO EARTH, SAY I!"

 

"I!" Everyone in the ship responded, making Tony smile. 

 

"Well, that settles it!" Bruce said, laughing. tony smirked. 

 

"I get first punch." The genius said, kissing Peter's cheek. 

 

"Deal..." The Star Lord replied. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Captain Douchebag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Didn't expect to be so busy! School is starting up soon on top of all that... I don't know how this updating thing will work out from then on, but I know I'll get it done somehow... Anyway, enjoy!

It wasn't long before they were once again on Earth, walking out of the Milano. Pepper ran up and hugged Tony, kissing him on the cheek, making Peter bristle with jealousy. The spider child was there also there, along with the Keeners'. They went inside the compound, where Steve Rodgers was nowhere to be seen. Everybody else was there, including Clint Barton and Scarlet Witch, who openly voiced their displeasure about the genius being there.

 

Tony paid no attention, instead focusing on Pepper and the children. Harley seemed really excited to show Tony his new apple gun, which was surprisingly accurate. Harley ended up breaking a lamp with it.

 

Pepper seemed really excited about something, finally pulling Tony aside and telling him the supposed "problem. "What's wrong? Why did you need me to come back?" Tony asked, looking worried.

"Well... Happy and I are getting married and I'm pregnant. I wanted you to stick around for a while so you could see your godchild." Pepper responded. Tony's eyes widened and he smiled.

 

"Wow, Pep, that's amazing!" The genius seemed very excited.

 

"Also, Captain America is really upset that you left. He's been harassing me and many other people so I thought you could keep him in check." The CEO added. Tony paled at that and sighed, facepalming.

 

"Well, shit. I'll get right on that." The engineer said, walking over to Peter.

 

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Tony nodded, repeating the news.

 

"Well, congrats to her! Plus, are you sure we can't kill that dick?" The smaller man laughed.

 

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't date a criminal." Tony said, kissing Peter's cheek.

 

"Well, technically I am a criminal already. I was raised by them." The Star Lord said, laughing. Tony blushed and rolled his eyes.

 

"Alright, wrong choice of words there. I can't let you murder Captain Douchebag because the earth would not welcome you if you did that." Peter pulled Tony into a passionate kiss, making the genius moan loudly, pulling away with a smirk when they needed to breathe. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him into a hug, resting his chin on top of the engineer's head.

 

Tony didn't know why Peter took the sudden action until he saw Steve glaring at them.

 

"What is going on here?" The super soldier hissed. Tony felt Peter hold him tighter.

 

"Just giving Tony my love." Peter said, smiling brightly. Steve narrowed his eyes.

 

"And you're just going to let him do that, Tony?" The blonde asked. Tony nodded, snuggling into Peter's chest.

 

"Of course! We're together." The genius answered. Steve looked shocked, then angry.

 

"No. Tony, you can't just do that. Only I can decide who you're with." The super soldier yelled, catching everyone's attention.

 

"Excuse me? Who decided that, because it sure as fuck wasn't me!" Tony hissed. Steve smirked.

 

"I did. You're mine and I'm not going to let just anyone take you." The blonde growled. Tony laughed, shaking his head.

 

"I'm sorry but that's not how it works. If I wanted to I could kick all of you out." The genius said, smiling at Steve.

 

"Then I'll just have to force you away from him." The blonde said, stepping towards the couple. Tony took the opportunity to punch the super soldier as hard as he could.

 

That was the signal for the Guardians of the Galaxy, plus Rhodey and Bruce, to start their attack. Pepper and Tony watched while eating popcorn, enjoying the show.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they decided Steve had enough of being slapped around, Tony called off the attack.

 

"Alright, that's enough!" The engineer called. "I'm out of popcorn and I need a cuddle." Peter ran over to his boyfriend, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

 

"I love you..." The Star Lord whispered, making Tony giggle.

 

"I love me, too." Peter slapped his arm playfully. Tony kissed the Star Lord's cheek and stood up, only to be picked up bridal style by his boyfriend.

 

"Let's go eat. I'm going to make you something amazing and you will eat it." Peter said, rubbing his cheek against Tony's. The genius laughed, but nodded in agreement.

 

"Please, dear. I'm very hungry." Tony groaned, pretending to swoon.

 

"I love you so much." Peter whispered, throwing Tony in the air to startle him. Tony's screams of laughter could be heard from miles away, everyone was sure.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a perfect dinner and an intense make-out session, Tony dragged Peter to his old bedroom in the compound, far away from the Rogue Avengers and still untouched since he'd last been there.

 

"Oh, are we going to have some fun?" Peter asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Tony blushed harshly in response.

 

"I-If you want to..." The genius whispered, obviously nervous and embarrassed. Peter smirked, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

 

"You really think I wouldn't want to?" The Star Lord asked. Tony shrugged.

 

"I have to stay here for a bit while you guys go out. Until Pep is married and has the baby. Not sure you wanted to stick around so much..." The engineer mumbled. Peter tackled his boyfriend to the bed.

 

"I will always stick to you like glue. I'm never letting you go, even if you want me to. I'll be yours and you'll be mine for as long as we live. I'll come back every time I'm done with a mission and I'll make sure to go as fast as possible to get back to you." The Star Lord said, kissing Tony hard. The genius moaned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, panting loudly.

 

"Fuck... I want you inside me." Peter smirked at that statement.

 

"Be careful what you wish for." Tony shuddered at all the unspoken promises coming from those words.

 

\-----------

 

Needless to say, they had a wild night...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to pre-write a ton of chapters before school starts in order to have plenty in advance so I can last until a break day(s)/week and update everything. I won't be able to read too much but oh well! Until next time!
> 
> ~Chris
> 
> I'm going to start coming in to help Chris with the updating and storyboarding. :D
> 
> ~Sam


	7. Tiberius And Justin?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts to become desperate for a way to remove Peter, going as far as attempting to enlist the help of one of Tony’s rival businessmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! We decided to try out a new character in this chapter. Enjoy! :D
> 
> ~Chris and Sam

_**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

 

Steve was looking at a magazine with Justin Hammer on the cover when an idea popped into his head. The super soldier smirked, looking forward to acting on it. The blonde left the compound without a word to anyone.

 

Soon Steve was in the office of Justin Hammer, having a meeting with him.

 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the great Captain America in my office?” Justin asked, a smug look on his face. Steve took a deep breath.

 

“I wanted to see if you would help me with something. It’s about Tony.” The blonde began. Justin now looked very interested.

 

“Go on…” Steve was grateful for the encouragement.

 

“I want you to help me get rid of Star Lord. He’s the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, a team of aliens. I can give you as much money as you want because I get paid for laying around, waiting to deal with criminals.” The super soldier realized that his offer wasn’t that great but it was all he had at the moment. Later, he might be able to offer Tony Stark himself. Justin Hammer thought for a moment.

 

“I really don’t need the money… It sounds interesting. I’ll go along with it for now but I’m not committing to anything. I could back out at any moment. Remember that. It might be fun.” Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I promise that I’ll help you along the the in any way I can as long as this deal stays a secret. Can I count on you to do that?” Steve didn’t want Tony getting word of what he was doing for obvious reasons.

 

“Of course I’ll keep it secret, Captain! I’m offended that you think so little of me. I would never sell you out or breathe a word of this to anyone!” Hammer said all too sweetly. Steve smiled and thanked the businessman. “No problem! Oh, and here’s one of my phones so you can talk to me without anyone spying on you.” Steve nodded in agreement.

 

“Right. That would be bad…” Hammer handed Steve the phone, planning their next meeting in his mind. “See you soon.” The businessman nodded and the super soldier left.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The meetings were frequent but they were only phone calls. The two men were never able to get anywhere despite talking for hours. After a month, Hammer finally suggested that they meet in person. Steve, being fed up with how things were currently going, agreed immediately. Little did the super soldier know, Justin Hammer was definitely not always a man of his word.

 

Steve was waiting in the back alley of a very sketchy retail store. Hammer suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

 

“Steve. How are you?” The businessman asked, smirking. Steve jumped a little before sighing in relief.

“I’m doing just fine. What about you?” The blonde was trying to be polite, hiding the anger boiling beneath the surface.

 

“I’m doing really, really well.” Hammer seemed a little too pleased, especially with the terrible progress they were making.

 

“Well, what are we going to do about Star Lord? He’s still here and no closer to being cast out or leaving.” Hammer nodded.

 

“Well you should be able to-” The businessman was cut off by a very slow clap.

 

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” A creepy voice said. A man who looked almost exactly like Steve except for different clothes and long hair.

 

“Who are you?” Steve asked, looking concerned. The man laughed loudly, shaking his head.

 

“I’m Tiberius Stone. I’m the owner of Viastone and I hacked your phones and I heard you were trying to oust Peter Quill. I’m all in and I want Tony. I’ll get you everything you need as long as you can guarantee me access into the compound so I can watch his emotional collapse.

“If you don’t let me into this deal, then I’ll anonymously email all of the Avengers your offer, Steve. Leave Justin behind and go with me!” Steve was uncomfortable with the situation but tried not to show it, considering his options.

 

“Well, I think I can help you without you emailing them. Maybe we all could work together. I don’t know if you should watch Tony like that but I-” Tiberius interjected quickly.

 

“No! You can either do my deal now or else. I **need** to see Tony.” Steve looked at his surroundings and noticed that Justin wasn’t there anymore. The super soldier looked to his right just quickly enough to see Hammer slipping out of the alleyway.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?!” The two blondes yelled in unison. Justin smirked at the two larger men as they followed him.

 

“I’m going to walk right into the compound and show everyone the footage of your negotiations from my body camera.” Hammer sprinted to his limo and threw himself inside, yelling at the driver to step on the gas. Steve got on his motorcycle while Tiberius got into his rolls royce and they drove to the compound.

 

Hammer went inside, fully prepared to throw the incriminating evidence in Tony’s face. Tiberius and Steve followed quickly, trying to stop the smaller man. As soon as they were inside, they ran right into none other that Tony. Upon seeing Tiberius, the genius looked terrified. Peter came in, looking confused when he saw Steve and two other men he didn’t know.

 

“Who are you two?” The Star Lord asked. Tiberius and Justin looked at each other for a moment.

 

“I’m Justin Hammer. I wanted to show Tony something that he should know about.” The smaller businessman said. Tiberius grabbed the back of the collar of Hammer’s nice button-up and pulled him backwards.

 

“No, Tony should not know about that! He doesn’t need to know anything!” The blonde hissed. Tony grabbed Peter’s hand, shaking.

 

“What is it, babe?” The Star Lord asked gently. The genius whispered something into Peter’s ear, making the space man’s face turn red. Peter went up to Tiberius, punching him in the face as hard as he could. “You fucking bitch!”

 

“What the hell was that for, asshole?!” Tiberius yelled. Blood began to pour from the blonde’s nose.

 

“You hurt MY Tony!” The space man yelled. Meanwhile, Justin Hammer was walking up to one of

Friday’s access points with a USB cord. Steve saw the businessman and immediately jumped on top of Hammer, making him yelp in surprise.

 

“You can’t hide the truth, Steve!” Hammer yelled, catching the attention of the others. Tony looked confused, tilting his head like a dog, making the genius look adorable. Peter almost fainted from the sight of it. Sam suddenly appeared, dragging Steve off of Justin, looking annoyed.

 

“What are you doing, Steve?! You can’t just jump on top of random people for no reason!” The dark-skinned man yelled.

 

“Who is this guy anyway?” Natasha asked, choosing that moment to come out of the shadows like the spy usually did. It scared the hell out of Peter often.

 

“That’s Justin Hammer. He likes to think of himself as my business rival but his stuff is some pretty cheap shit.” Tony said, smiling innocently as Peter gasped.

 

“Those words should not come out of your adorable, little mouth, Tony!” The space man whined. The genius looked confused once more at that statement. “You’re too cute to curse anymore!”

 

“No I’m not!” Tony cried, making a pouty face which was even more adorable. Justin suddenly called for attention.

 

“Hey, uh… Can I have some help?” The businessman looked slightly dazed. Tony noticed the USB Hammer had before was plugged into FRIDAY’s access point and now displayed many complex windows that someone with such a small mind like Justin could never understand.

 

Tony walked over to the access point and sorted out how to play the file Hammer wanted to show them and loaded it onto the TV. Steve looked mortified and quickly tried to run out of the room, only to be caught and pushed back in by Bucky. The blonde knew he was powerless to stop what would happen next.

 

“Nat said there’s a party going on.” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow. The brunette looked unimpressed but was secretly bubbling with curiosity just under the surface, especially after noticing Steve’s face was white.

 

“I saw Steve leaving earlier and I want to know what’s going on.” Natasha stated. Bucky nodded in understanding.

 

“Stevie’s pretty weird sometimes. I don’t know half the shit he gets up to most of the time.” Bucky said. All conversation stopped as Tony started the video. Natasha noticed Hammer’s smirk of triumph but it didn’t take long for the spy to see why the businessman was so happy.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the end of the video, everyone in the room was glaring at Steve while Tiberius was eating popcorn, ready to enjoy the shit storm that was soon to come while Justin came out of the kitchen with more. Bucky looked very disappointed, shaking his head slowly.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers, just what on Earth were you thinking?!” The brunette yelled. Steve tried to give his best friend the puppy eyes but to no avail. “I never knew you would stoop so low…”

 

Natasha openly expressed her disgust with the blonde’s choices. Sam was holding Peter’s shoulder to keep the Star Lord from punching Steve like he did his first day back on Earth after taking Tony.

 

“Let’s at least be more civil than Steve and try to sort this ou-” Sam said cautiously, trying to diffuse the situation but ultimately getting cut off by a scoff from Tiberius.

 

“Nah, that’s boring! Steve tried to take Tony from you, Peter! Show the Captain how you feel!” Peter quickly pulled away from Sam and drew his arm back to punch Steve. Tony came to the conclusion that Tiberius was one of those drama mommas, when the elevator dinged, revealing Pepper and Rhodey.

 

It was like time had stopped the moment everyone saw them. Rhodey took one look around the room and his gaze rested on Steve’s twin, who dropped his popcorn.

 

“Hey, Mr. Stone. What the fuck are you doing here?” The military man seemed polite enough until he threw a knife at the blonde, pinning him by his shirt to the wall.

 

“HOLY FUCK!” Tony yelped. Rhodey was sporting an evil smirk as he pulled out another knife, holding it in his hand. “Been practicing for the next time you saw him, eh?” The genius’s eyes were basically shining in wonder.

 

Pepper looked very unimpressed.

 

“Okay, who do I need to give a talking to?” The CEO asked. Everyone, including Tiberius and Justin, pointed at Steve, who looked like he would faint at the drop of a hat. Pepper smiled and gently pushed the blonde along to a random room so she could _talk_ to him. Rhodey grabbed Tiberius and opened the window, throwing him outside since it was only the second story.

 

“Byee!” Justin shouted down at the dazed businessman before tossing another fistful of popcorn in his mouth.

 

“What are you still doing here?” Rhodey turned to question Hammer, who shrugged as he made his way back into the kitchen.

 

“Just going to clean up and head out I guess.” Justin said with a smirk as he put the popcorn maker back in the cupboard.

 

“Well, since everyone’s here, you guys want to watch a movie?” Bucky asked as he pulled up FRIDAY’s movie library on the TV.

 

“Dibs on the sofa!” Peter called as he jumped over the side of the very soft sofa. Tony quickly plopped down next to the Star Lord and snuggled close as the movie started.

 

It wasn’t very long before the genius was fast asleep.

 

_**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> We wanted to bring Justin into a fan fic as a perfectly chaotic character, more cunning and less evil than Ty, but also more likely to suddenly do something on a whim.
> 
> Comments on ideas we should add, things we could change, and just feedback in general are all very much appreciated. You guys are awesome. :D
> 
> ~Chris and Sam


End file.
